


小妈文学

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 你x小妈, 医生x小妈, 大少爷x小妈, 大少爷x小少爷, 我x小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	1. Chapter 1

娶回来的新娘子柔柔弱弱没个脾气，又年轻又漂亮，总会被其他人贪图美色，家里随便一个下人都能对他上下其手，碍于面子又不能喊叫更不能跑到丈夫面前告状，因为当初就是这样被娶进门的。

通常还会有一个儿子，同样被小后妈迷了神志，会趁父亲不在偷偷潜入小妈卧房，捂着小妈的嘴大力的动作，把人弄得惨兮兮还要骂他sao货，最后留下浑身体液的小妈自己回去睡觉了。

这个时候小妈怀孕了。

小妈生了一个儿子，那就是小少爷

小少爷打小在府邸里自然是宠溺惯了了的，喜欢黏着母亲撒娇，喜欢跟在哥哥后面要抱抱。

没过多久老爷就去了，已经成年的大少爷接管了家中的事务，外人都夸大少爷孝顺，尊敬夫人又爱护弟弟。没人知道大少爷在无人的灵堂里按着小妈操了一夜，恶狠狠地在小妈耳边说：“老头子死了，你再给我生一个可好。”

01

“啊……嗯啊…轻…轻点……”

“舒服么？”

“啊嗯舒啊…舒服……嗯啊…”

这家的小夫人真是够可怜的，死了丈夫不说，还要被继子侮辱，生了个不知道父亲是谁的儿子。

可怜归可怜，我倒也知道那继子为什么会喜欢他，这样美妙的身体谁会放过呢，城里的人都知道，钱家老爷娶了个双儿，长得漂亮不说，还会生孩子，给钱家添了个健康的小儿子，啧啧啧，只可惜钱老爷到死都不知道这不是他亲生的了吧。

我把性器又送了些进去，惹得他大腿发颤，可怜巴巴的求我。

殷红的穴肉包裹着我，被巨物撑得几近透明，即便是这样还在卖力的吞吐着。我拉着他的手去摸交合处，他不愿，我就按着他去揉弄上方红肿的肉豆，趁他还没叫出声便捂上红润的嘴。

“嘘——”我凑到他耳边，“小点声，把你儿子叫来了怎么办。”

我发狠的操他，又一边说着不留情的坏话，“也是，你那两个儿子正翻云覆雨呢，顾不上你了。”

“你也听话一点，不然我就把你扔到街上去，看看那些粗人会不会善待一个死了家主的妾。”

他吓得呜呜的哭，嘴巴被我捂着，就连气都喘不顺，肉穴里讨好的吸着我，像是邀请我进得更深。

他那个继子可不是什么好东西，操了自己继母又搞人家儿子，现在那孩子离不开他了更是越发的不知收敛，他就不怕遭天谴。

许是生过孩子，胸脯也格外柔软，我抓上去揉搓，想象里面装着奶水，“你那小儿子，是吃你的奶长大的么？”

他像是难过，眼神忧郁的飘着。觉得难过么，被侵犯了一次又一次难道还会留恋么？继子无情，操够了就去寻找新的目标，小少爷一样的貌美，但是他年轻，这不是所有男人向往的吗。

我怜爱的亲吻了他，

“跟我走吧，离开这里，生我的孩子。”


	2. Chapter 2

已经三天了。他哭了三天，过多的失水让他开始虚弱，眼泪也像是干涸了一样不再涌出，只是红彤彤的眼睑怪可怜的。

他哭了三天，我就操了他三天，我不想看他因为已经抛弃的东西再难过。

的确，我并没有经过他的同意就带走了他，我替他做了了断，带他离开了钱家。

从新开始没什么不好，可他不愿意。

他披着一件肥大的外衣，那是我的，他的衣服早在第一天和我作对的时候就撕坏了。

那天我气极了，他总想着逃跑，我撕烂他的衣服操他，甚至都不需要绑他，我一只手就能牢牢的牵制住他，娇生惯养这么多年的他根本挣不开，唯一会做的就是张开腿邀男人操他，敏感的身子稍稍碰一下就会流水，天生的玩物。

我撩开那件外衣，里面再没有遮羞的衣物了，两粒肿大的乳尖艳红的立在隆起的胸部上，上面还有我专门为他准备的乳环，打进去的时候确实让他吃了些苦头。我得防止他逃跑，他害怕被更多的人玩弄，即使是到了现在，还存有一丝的高贵的自尊。

我要弄碎他，把他仅剩的尊严扔在地上践踏，我狠狠的操他，折磨他的意志，说他最害怕听到的，只有怕了，才会听话，就像现在，乖乖的让我揉胸，被扯到了还未痊愈的乳尖才会出声闪躲。

“躺上去，腿张开。”

我推着他，看他瑟缩的并紧双腿。我不怕他任性，这说明他还有力气。

我掰开他的腿，他轻声呜咽了一下，前穴因为几天的操弄变得松软，长着小口合不拢，里面还在一股股的流着水，一半是他的，一半是我的。后穴也已经红肿了，里面还含着我早上塞进去的玉势，白白的尾部露在外面，外面包围着一圈嫣红的嫩肉，正随着呼吸和我的注视害羞的一缩一吸，我抵着圆润的尾部稍稍用力就全部吃了进去。

整个下体都是他流出来的淫液，泥泞而色情。

我揪住他的阴蒂，大力的拉扯揉捏，没一会他就尖叫着潮吹了，就连后穴的玉势也被挤出了一半，在他高潮时塞入玉势是有些困难的，但内壁收缩的再厉害，也抵挡不住蛮横的入侵。

我抠挖着他的穴肉，按揉他敏感的性器官，逼迫他叫出声，说我想听的话。

“要我进去么？”

“还要回钱家去么？”

“愿不愿意留下来？”

“给我生孩子么？”


	3. Chapter 3

03

“听说你在学堂挺多人喜欢你的？”

“啊哥，哥哥…嗯啊……疼……”

小少爷被压在案台上，大张的腿间一根紫红的性器在进出，干涩的穴口被直直的破开，插的他生疼，硬硬的桌角硌在小腹，随着身后之人的动作已经磨得发红了。

“嗯啊疼…哥哥……哥哥…好疼啊……哥哥……”

小少爷不知道自己做错了什么，学堂是去了些时日的，怎的今天突然不满起来。从他刚进门就被等在门后的大少爷推到案台上，剥了衣服就捅了进去，凶狠发红的眼眸让他有些害怕。

“屁股抬高！”大少爷打了白嫩的屁股一掌，手掌虎口卡在胯骨和细腰的连接处，用力的把着往性器上撞，把小少爷的呻吟都撞碎了。

小少爷又疼又怕，却还是听话的抬起屁股，露出撑得通红的穴口，方便身后的人进的更深。

后穴慢慢分泌了肠液，和着血润滑着，插的久了混着血丝的黏液被打成白沫滴落到地上。后面已经不觉得疼了，小少爷讨好的扭着屁股高高的翘着，撑着桌台起身想讨个亲吻。

大少爷被乖巧的人儿顺了心意，动作才变得温柔起来，吻着小少爷红润的嘴唇在里面翻搅，等人快喘不上气才恋恋不舍的放开。

性器拔出时小少爷以为他又生气了，紧张的扭着身子看他，快要哭出来的表情过分的惹人怜爱，大少爷无奈的笑笑，“转过来吧。”

把人抱上案台摆出羞人的姿势，按着大腿从新将性器送进小洞，两人纷纷一声叹息。

穿戴整齐的大少爷端坐在小桌前，给自己到了一杯热茶，“你母亲走了。”

“……”小少爷缩在被褥里，一时间竟没反应过来，“…什么？”

“他走了。”

“他不要你了。”

大少爷留下还未凉的茶便离开了。

小少爷终归还是个孩子，被母亲丢下的委屈蔓延了全身，以至于忽略了大少爷眼中的失落，若他在长大一些，便该会明白，今日大少爷的反常究竟是为何。


	4. Chapter 4

04 小妈

没多久他就怀孕了，高高隆起的肚皮圆鼓鼓的，大夫说是双生子。

这没什么可高兴的，只意味着更大的风险，说不定他会在生产的时候就死去，他好想再看看他的雅儿，他的第一个孩子。

他已经被准许出门，这天在集市上竟真的见到了雅儿，身边跟着钱家大少，雅儿的哥哥，不，那应该是他的父亲。

所有人都以为这是老爷的孩子，只有他知道不是，但他不敢说。他瞒着所有人，却让他可怜的孩子成了大少爷的玩物，他知道，雅儿从小就爱慕大少爷，可怎么也没想到大少爷竟会拐骗一个孩子，与自己父亲苟合，违背天伦，作孽啊。

他阻止不了，只期盼大少爷对雅儿好些，他想着，转身离开了。

他若是再晚些，就能看见大少爷那双发红的眸子。

“怎么，不请我进去坐坐？”

高大的男人撑在门上，看着自己的继母，脸上的表情从惊讶到恐惧一丝不差的落在眼里。他有些恨，恨他不顾一切的离开，又这样毫无预兆的出现。

大少爷推开木门，径直走进去，“你就住在这种地方？”转过身审视着他丰腴的腰腹，“又是哪个野男人的孩子？”

他被盯得发抖，强撑着走到桌边坐下，他不知道这个男人的出现意味着什么，他本能的害怕，野兽一样的气息充斥着浑身，拿起的茶壶都磕碰着发出声响。

“啪——”

大少爷发狂的挥掉了他手中的茶壶，“我在问你话呢！哑巴了么？！”

他吓得缩起肩膀，却始终不敢看大少爷一眼，泪水模糊了视线，被掐着下巴仰头时终于盛不住落了下来。

“你看着我。”大少爷死死地盯着他染上雾气的双眼，“你为什么离开？”

“啊啊！不要！啊…求求你，不……啊啊啊…我会死的……”

狰狞的肉刃在穴里抽插，拔出时带着里头鲜嫩的红肉，继而又被无情的戳捅进去。他的双腿大张着跪在床上，大大的肚子坠着，腰腹酸软着撑不住身体，膝盖也已经磨得通红发疼，穴肉里面更是麻木的失去知觉，只知道粗大的性器在不知彼倦的进出，深入到像要被捅开宫口的错觉让他害怕到极点，却怎样都无法逃脱这场残酷的侵犯。

大少爷从身后抓住他的一对小乳，大力的揉搓着，拉扯上面金色的圆环，“你就这么想被男人操么，还让他给你穿了乳环？”

“啊啊啊啊不，别…呜啊啊不要……”柔软的乳尖被扯得变形，过电一般的快感刺激着他的神经。

“不要？你底下的小嘴可不是这么说的，正流着口水要我多操操呢。”

他被托起身子坐起来，由着重力体内的性器深深地嵌进去顶开柔软的宫颈口，他怕的直哭，呜呜咽咽的说不清一句话。

正在他难受的靠在身后的胸膛上时，一只手抚上他的肚子，紧接着耳边传来低沉的嗓音，“几个月了？”

他像是猜到了问话背后的深意，恐惧的睁大着眼睛，“不……不可以……不可以……”


	5. Chapter 5

05医生

他被留下了，大少爷并没有带走他。

他衣衫不整的躺在床上，他连睁眼的力气都没有了，大腿还分着合不拢，腿心被操的红肿的穴口张合着，静静地向外吐着浊液。

在刚刚被顶着穴心操弄的时候，他甚至以为自己真的会死，太深了，也太痛了，现在他还觉得肚子里涨涨的，被狠狠磨过的宫颈口一跳一跳的发热。肉穴包裹的阴茎是那么硬挺，好像要把肚子撑坏一样，他太害怕了，以至于让现在的劫后余生显得那么可贵。

但是他从来不是被上天眷顾的那个，他的肚子开始疼起来，把他从可怜的睡梦中唤醒。钻心的疼痛让他不自觉想要蜷缩，可大肚子却阻挡了他。

终于在他疼的快要失去知觉的时候，大夫来了。

他疼的不清醒了，不然他该知道的，没有人去请了大夫。

“救救我……好疼……”

大夫是经常来的那位，很年轻也很有能力，他很信任他，是个温柔的人呢。大夫先是给他喂了药，等他不再疼的发抖了才出声询问，“我，方便检查一下吗？”

他还是觉得羞耻，不管多少次，他都难以将自己这副难堪的身体主动展现在别人眼前。

大夫看出他的窘迫，“没关系的，我是医者，我得负责你的健康。”

大夫总是这么温柔，温柔的说话，温柔的检查。像往常一样，轻轻抚开双腿，看到流着浊液的穴口眼神一暗。

“……别，别问，什么都别问。”他被大肚子遮挡了视线，看不见大夫的神情，却也感觉到大夫的停顿，知道自己这副样子是多么淫荡，他的眼眶又有些湿润了。

“好。”大夫再开口时嗓音带着沙哑，停了停才继续，“我得先把东西弄出来。”

“嗯嗯……唔…嗯啊……呼……啊…”

他忍不住嘴边的呻吟，大夫的手指在穴里抠挖着，修长的指节一点点深入，时不时的按压戳弄都弄得他呻吟不止，为了挡住呻吟下唇都咬的发白了。

“啊！疼……”手指已经探到了宫颈口，果然是受伤了么。

“忍一下。”

被手指揉弄和阴茎的触感不同，更细更灵活，根本受不到什么阻碍就钻进了小口之中，他清晰地感觉到大夫的手指摸着小口边缘勾弄，肿起的小口除了有些疼以外竟还有一丝丝酥麻，他的深处又开始分泌黏液了，裹到手指上，不一会就发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“你里面受伤了，而且进的很深，我前日做了一味药，可以安胎，你现在这样还是有点危险。”大夫停顿了一下，像是在组织语言，“原本我不想给你用的，得把药丸塞到子宫里，会很疼的。”

说的大义凛然，不过是借了东风满足自己的私心，受伤是真，倒不至于小产，如此同他讲不过是吓吓他，好让他同意之后的事情，“现在不得不这样保胎了。”甚至没给他机会说不。

他自然是信了，还对面前的这个坏人心怀感激。

他的大脑混沌着，他也有过一丝的疑惑，但对这位温柔大夫的信任要更多些，他的身体和别人不一样，自然不能相提并论，他受伤了，大夫只是在给他看病，大夫做什么都是对的，他这样想着。

阴蒂被捏在大夫手中已经很久了，大夫说药丸进入时阴道需要足够的润滑，多流些也能把里面的浊液冲出来，说的好不无道理，他听话的让大夫玩弄，屁股下面的床单早就湿了一片。不只是阴蒂，阴道也需要扩张，插在穴里的三指不时的张开，把松软的穴肉撑得更开，大夫还往穴里滴了些药水，凉凉的，减少了他的疼痛，让他更加相信大夫是在对他好，他抚摸着隆起的肚皮好让自己好受些。

“我要放药丸了，手指伸不到里面，一会我会用别的东西把它推进去，会有点疼，忍一忍。”

他点点头，有些害怕一会要经历的事情，他生过孩子，但那是从里面出来，这回是要放东西进去，他紧张的添了舔干涩的唇。

“啊啊……啊嗯…呼…呼……啊…唔嗯……啊不…啊啊啊！…”

大夫推着玉势慢慢往里推，丝毫没有心疼和犹豫，无情的忽视他的叫喊，他紧紧地攥着被单，却不能减少身体被撑开的恐惧，药丸不大，但玉势足够粗长，一寸寸的破开从没进入过的地方。

好可怕，他觉得他要被捅穿了，大夫的拇指按在阴蒂上，帮他转移些痛苦，可被打开宫颈的感觉真的太强烈了，他不自觉的流下了泪水，却还乖乖的张着大腿。

“呼…呼……嗯啊…哈……嗯呜…呜呜……”

药丸被推进子宫的瞬间他也跟着高潮了，他小声哭着，承受体内一波又一波的痉挛。


	6. Chapter 6

06

大少爷回府时雅儿正在剥荔枝，听见声响便从内院出来迎接，甜甜的冲大少爷笑，“哥哥！你回来了！吃荔枝么？”

“哥哥……你怎么了？”雅儿看出大少爷的阴郁，不知出去这么久是做了什么，明明早上还好好的，突然在集市上一言不发的就抛下自己，正想跟上却被随从拦了下来，只能看着大少爷越走越远。

雅儿委屈的扒着大少爷的衣袖，小嘴都嘟起来了。

“没什么，你先回房，晚些我去找你。”大少爷看了看雅儿，安抚着摸了摸毛茸茸的脑袋。

“雅儿想哥哥了……想哥哥抱……”

雅儿要比大少爷矮些，现下钻到大少爷怀里倒真像个小娃娃，和从前一样抱着哥哥撒娇。

大少爷无法，微微倾了身子让垫着脚的雅儿不那么费力，就把手伸下去揉了揉弹嫩的屁股，“雅儿听话，晚些哥哥喂你吃荔枝，嗯？”

雅儿耳尖一热，推开说下流话的哥哥，“雅儿不要荔枝！”

滴溜溜的大眼睛晃了晃，凑到大少爷耳边，“……雅儿要哥哥。”

大少爷看着红着耳尖的小人跑开，觉得他应该先去疼疼这个可爱的弟弟。

“不要……雅儿不要荔枝……”

“过来，听话，就放一个。”

“……就，就一个？”

“就一个。”

单纯的雅儿背对大少爷跪趴着，看不见大少爷手中拿了一盘子剥好的荔枝，还傻傻的信了大少爷的鬼话。

“屁股翘起来。”大少爷拍拍白皙的臀瓣。

雅儿把肩塌下去，高高的撅起屁股，露出里面早就湿滑的小菊穴，“就放一个。”

雅儿是有点害羞的，他从没往穴里放过东西，要把平日最爱的水果吃进下面的小嘴，他一边觉得羞耻一边又隐隐期待，为了不被大少爷发现这么淫荡的自己，雅儿把自己埋进柔软的被褥里。

他虽是躲起来了，可身体诚实的展现在大少爷面前，一朵粉嫩的小花儿一张一合的收缩着，完全不像是能够拒绝的样子。

大少爷拿着荔枝抵在穴口，冰冰凉凉的触感激的雅儿瑟缩，继而发起浪的摇着屁股去够那果肉，大少爷笑笑，伸进两指撑开穴口，慢慢的把荔枝塞进去。

雅儿的穴肉早就揉软了，被手指撑开内壁的感觉有些奇妙，冷风灌进去让他觉得自己真的像是个容器，承接哥哥给的一切，他突然觉得满足，被哥哥需要着的感觉，就算是哥哥在多放几个荔枝也愿意。

“嗯啊……哈……呜嗯……哥，哥哥……放不下了……”

一盘子荔枝都被塞了进去，快要把他撑满了，一个个圆滚滚的果肉挤压摩擦，有一个正抵着他的敏感点，从冰凉到温热，轻微的快感挠的他心痒，不停的收缩后穴挤压肠道里的果肉，却一点都不能减少那磨人的瘙痒，倒是把软糯的荔枝夹的流出了汁液。

大少爷解开雅儿头上的发带，顺滑的发丝散落在脊背上，好不美丽。

大少爷没有多做停留，扶着发颤的雅儿转身仰面躺下，“哥哥得去处理事务了，雅儿乖乖的等哥哥回来。”

说着用发带绑紧了雅儿的小性器，性器直挺的立在腿间，下面坠着两颗饱满的卵丸，鼓囊囊的存着精液。

“哥哥……”

“别动，要是让我发现你偷偷自渎或是泄出来，你知道后果的。”

大少爷说完吻了吻雅儿的额头，便起身离开了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

“啊…哥哥……哥哥…嗯啊哥哥……”

雅儿受不住这样的折腾，他还从没这样被挑起情欲后又扔在一边，有点委屈，宠惯了的少爷脾气上来，不让做的偏偏要做，他也不相信哥哥真的舍得惩罚他，大少爷离开不久他就扯掉了绑在性器上的发带，握在手里上下撸动。

可身体早就被操习惯了，没有后穴的刺激根本射不出，穴里的荔枝被绞的肉核分离，原本鲜美多汁的果肉挤得只剩下汁水，空留有几颗荔枝核在穴里随着翻搅。

果核小而细，起不到什么作用，偶尔抵过敏感点不过是隔靴搔痒，就在他想把手指伸到后面时房门被打开了。

大少爷调笑的坐到床边，抬手抚上憋的通红的性器，拇指磨过玲口继而用力一捏。

“啊……哥啊啊啊！！”

雅儿疼的腹部一紧，不由的蜷起身子，等缓过劲儿了，性器也已经又被重新绑好。

“哥哥……”他拖着嗓子撒娇。

“没用的，不听话的孩子就得接受惩罚。”大少爷说着又抓着雅儿的双手绑了起来，“你太不听话了，今天就不要射了。”

雅儿崩溃的大叫，只是忍这么一会他就已经娇气的受不住，要是一晚上不准射岂不是要他死，而且前几个时辰吃的荔枝已经消化成水，正堆在小腹里急需出口。

“哥哥，我错了，雅儿知道错了，放了雅儿吧。”

不论他怎么求怎么讨好，都没让大少爷松口，一言不发的伸进肉穴里抠挖剩下的果核。

穴肉被操的烂软，前面的性器却直挺挺的硬着，阴囊饱胀的发痛，红红的坠着，随着大少爷的顶弄摇摆。雅儿觉得自己浑身都震颤着，无法发泄欲望的身体一次次承接更强烈的快感，穴心被顶的发麻，他太想射了，终于性器再一次磨过敏感点时他哭叫了出来，太超过了，穴心那片敏感的区域被大力顶弄着，越来越强烈的射精感堆积在胸口，压得他喘不过气。

大少爷做着最后的冲刺，已经顾及不到可怜的雅儿还被绑着下体，疯狂的像个野兽在穴里进出，在穴肉突然猛烈的抽缩和痉挛中泄出了精水。

雅儿也用后穴到达了高潮，性器倒是一滴精也没溢，不同往日的高潮感觉弄得雅儿害怕极了，承受着巨大的快感在身体里回荡，精水回流的感觉并不好受，但和后穴的快感相比不值一提。

后穴里肠肉还在自发的抽动，按摩着大少爷性器，被延长快感的大少爷舒服的喘了会粗气，这才抱起哭闹的难过的雅儿。

雅儿浑身敏感的发疼，经不得触碰，被抱进怀里时哭着挣动着。

“放松，放松。”大少爷顺着雅儿的背安抚，“雅儿，放松一点，我知道你疼，放松。”

“嗯啊…呜呜放，呜……解开嗯呜……”

雅儿听不进大少爷的话，只觉得现下还敏感震颤的身体是因为没有射精，哭着要大少爷解开绑住性器的绳子。

大少爷并不理会，抚上有点微鼓的小腹，画着圈的揉，“雅儿听话，放松，感受一下你的身体，哥哥还在你里面呢。”

雅儿轻易地被哄住了，抽噎着感受了一下，正当穴肉又一次缩紧时大少爷往里一顶，“是不是很舒服，嗯？”

雅儿觉得奇怪，明明身体那么难受，为什么又这么舒服，放松下来以后感觉全身的毛孔都张开了，发出满足的信号，“……为…为什么……”

“舒不舒服？是不是比直接泄精更爽？”

雅儿被问得红了脸，哥哥说的没错，确实是舒服的多，“……嗯…舒服。”

大少爷看着这么乖巧的雅儿喜爱的抱在怀里亲吻，等亲热够了才解开绑住手和性器的绳子。

“啊…射不出来……”雅儿哭着拽紧哥哥的臂膀，“哥哥……好难受…想尿……”

“雅儿乖，尿出来就好了，乖不哭了，憋太久了，没关系的。”

憋了许久的性器被大少爷抓在手里撸动，小腹紧绷着明明是蓄势待发，却怎么也到不了顶，还有一泡尿液堆在肚子里，撑得雅儿小腹发疼。

“哥哥，哥哥……再操操我，操操我……”

“啊啊啊啊啊！”随着雅儿的尖叫，性器终于吐出了些白浊，却不是射出来的，一滴一滴冒出，像是使了力气才挤出，之后就是成股的精液，但也失了力道，混着浅黄的尿液淅淅沥沥的流出，顺着柱身裹了一圈。


	8. Chapter 8

08 你

你不过是个小流浪汉，徘徊在小妈的住所附近，你每天靠着小妈施舍的饭菜过活，但并不是每天都能吃饱，只有在家里没人时，你才能被善良的小妈请进家去，吃一顿有温度的热乎饭。

你知道小妈怀孕了，是你看着那肚子变大的。

从小妈来的第一天你就在门外蹲着，蹲了三天，也听了三天的墙角，你知道小妈是个双儿，是钱家的双儿，被钱老爷娶回家却生了不知道是谁的儿子，你有些咋舌，觉得小妈是个荡妇，竟勾引的这么多男人为他痴狂。

你总是一个人，和其他流浪汉打架的时候总是输，有一天你受了伤，倒在小妈家的门前，把正要出门的小妈吓了一跳。你从没想过，小妈竟请你进了家门，没有人对你说过请，甚至没有人关心过你，你觉得很幸福，你爱上了小妈。

但这家的主人很凶，他赶走了破衣烂衫的你，并警告你不许再靠近。

即便是这样也不能阻挡你对小妈的爱，你摸清了男人出门的规律，在男人不在的时候恰巧出现，小妈就会善良的给你一碗食物，他不敢再让你进门，上一次你偷偷进去被发现后，他被弄得很疼。他有时还会给你一些不要的衣裳，再怎么坏掉也比你身上的那件要好的多。

你开始嫌弃自己的邋遢，你去河边把自己洗干净，换上小妈送给你的新衣裳，想要用全新的面貌见一次小妈，让他看一看干净的你。

你摸着时间去了，却看见了另一个男人，是镇上有名的大夫。

阴差阳错你又一次蹲在了墙角，你听着小妈无助的哭喊，觉得下体变得灼热而坚挺。

等到大夫离开你才蹑手蹑脚的进到家中。

你看见小妈正躺在床上小睡，潮红的脸上还挂着没抹净的泪痕。你走进以后才发现小妈没有穿衣服，光裸的身体掩在被褥下，只有硕大的肚子把被褥撑起一个小山。你轻手轻脚的爬上床，掀开盖着下体的被子，白皙的双腿分着，小小的花茎只有拇指大，下面就是你从没见过的地方。

小妈累的陷入昏迷，任由你握着腿弯摆出迎合的姿势，腿心的小缝粉粉嫩嫩的，上面裹着不知是药水还是什么，湿乎乎的。你没做过这种事，自然不知道该从哪开始，只依稀记得其他流浪汉掉落的画本里，是要把身下变得肿胀的器物塞进这个小洞里。

这么小，塞得下么？你这样想着。

你急躁的解开衣裤，露出里面变硬的性器，生涩的顶上湿润的小缝，那入口处的软肉竟自己张合着，嘬着你敏感的头部，你爽的差点射出来。入口太过滑腻，你的性器又总是对不准，几次都滑出去磨蹭到上方的小阴蒂，小妈也因为刺激而醒过来。

他看见你的时候是惊慌的，通红的眼睛又涌出了泪水。

你求他，求他让你进去，告诉他你洗过澡了，很干净的，后来你也哭了，哭着对他说你爱他，你想进入他。

他还是反抗，你却没有耐心了，握着硬挺的性器一下就捅进了小口，穴肉里高热而紧致，肉壁紧紧地吸吮着你，你舒爽的大口喘息，顾不得其他一心只想着欲望，你开始在小妈的身体里驰聘，撞在深处的穴心惹得小妈叫喊呻吟。

他哭着的求你慢点轻点，可怜的样子让你想到了在门外听墙角的时候，小妈这么可怜，不能再欺负他了。你的动作变得轻柔，虔诚的低下身子吻了他的肚皮，他射了，穴里也噗噗的流着水，你最终也在缩紧的穴里泄出了人生第一次精水。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
小妈被带走了，村子里的人不认识什么达官显贵，只以为是那家的双儿犯了什么事，被一群穿着华丽的人带走了。而那家的男人，也再也没有出现过，倒是有个小乞丐，没日没夜的守在那空无一人的房子前。  
小妈被带回钱家时小少爷不在，说是去了学堂。大少爷吩咐下人给夫人梳洗，找了套新作的衣裳递过去，以前的衣裳已经穿不下了，怀着双生子的小妈腰腹圆润，看着有些可怖。  
等小妈从屏风后出来时，大少爷正坐着喝茶，瞧了一眼便抬抬下巴示意他坐过来。  
“……他，他呢？”  
“谁？”  
“……”小妈有点紧张，他被带回来就更害怕大少爷了，“带……带我走的……”  
“死了。”大少爷掀着眼皮冷冷的说。  
小妈不可思议的瞪大了双眼，“……你怎么可…”  
“我当然可以，”大少爷打断他，“他有胆量带你走，就该承担后果。”  
“那是一条人命啊！他是我孩子的父亲！”  
“啪——”  
大少爷生气的一巴掌扇过去，力道大的差点把小妈掀到地上。看到小妈吃痛又有点后悔，梗着脖子，“你孩子的父亲？你是我们钱家的夫人！你休想生别人的孩子！”  
小妈望着被上了锁的木门发呆，他已经没什么眼泪了。怀孕以后他都认命了，和男人安稳的生活，两个健康的孩子，只要他忘记他的雅儿，他就觉得一切还能继续。  
可上天不公啊，让他回到了牢笼，成了钱家的阶下囚，还让他的孩子失去了父亲，他觉得不甘，可他没有办法，就像大少爷说的，他是钱家的夫人，一辈子都是。  
他现在只想平安的生下双子，其他都不重要了。他抚摸着鼓胀的肚皮，双子已经7个月了，倒像是知道母亲的苦楚一样，一直都很安静，除了上一次被大少爷弄得深了，大概大夫的药确实好用吧，不知道大夫有没有发现自己已经不见了。  
中午吃过饭后小少爷便回来了，得知了母亲回家的消息欢喜的不行，没什么规矩的冲到小妈的房前，却被下人拦住。  
“你们这是做什么？不知道里面是谁么？还不快把门打开！”  
小妈在内室坐着，没有理会外面的吵闹。  
“母亲！母亲！”  
“……雅儿？”雅儿，我的雅儿，又长高了些呢。  
“母亲，你去哪了？为什么不带上雅儿？”起先思念母亲的小少爷并没有发现异样，正要扑进母亲怀里撒娇，这才发现母亲的肚子大的骇人，“……母亲？”


	10. Chapter 10

10

“来人……来人啊！去请大夫！去请大夫！”

小少爷衣冠不整的呆坐在前厅，大脑一片混沌，他都做了什么。

小妈在内室生产，痛苦的叫喊一声高过一声，令人心惊。已经一个时辰了，产婆端了一盆又一盆的血水，每端出一盆小少爷身上就冰凉一分，他恐惧的浑身都僵硬了。

“夫人怎么样了？”刚刚赶回来的大少爷直奔大夫。

“……夫人早产，双子的胎位不正……”大夫深深地看了一眼小少爷，“倒是多亏了小少爷。夫人暂无大碍，只是生产会辛苦些，双子体弱，又没足月，恐怕……”

“没有恐怕！我要他们母子平安！”大少爷听着就觉恼火，喝退了大夫后抓着小少爷的手臂把人带走了。

“你做了什么？”

“我……我……”

小少爷慌张的不知该说什么，眼泪先是落了下来，“哥哥……呜……哥哥…我好怕……”

他张了张手指想去抓哥哥的衣袖，却被抚开了。

“呜……哥哥……”他看着大少爷头也不回的走了，留他一个人，站在漆黑的钱家大院里。

他不知道，他不知道自己怎么了，他喜欢哥哥，可他也爱他的母亲。从母亲回来以后他满脑子都是挺着大肚子的母亲，他嫉妒让母亲怀孕的男人，而那个男人还有可能是哥哥。他的脑子乱极了，母亲出走了大半年，而父亲早在一年前就死了，孩子能是谁的，是哥哥带母亲回来的，还把母亲锁在房间里。

他不记得他是怎么扯开母亲的衣物，又是怎么捅进母亲的身体，他什么都忘了，只知道性器捅到了什么，之后母亲就抱着肚子呻吟，突然之间包裹性器的地方涌出了大量的湿水，瞬间就洇湿了床铺。

后来，后来他都来不及穿上鞋子就跑出去喊人。

他伤害了他的母亲，他差点害死了他的母亲。

他忘不掉大夫盯着他的眼睛说的那句话，“我来的再迟一点，他就死了。”

整个钱府都乱作一团，直到天蒙蒙亮了才传出一声微弱的啼哭。

大家都去照顾双子了，小少爷偷偷跑进内室，看着苍白的母亲眼泪唰的流下来，“母亲……”

他凑过去，跪在床前，颤抖着手想去摸摸母亲放在被褥外面的手，却怎么都不敢落下。

“你还害的他不够惨么？”

大夫站在小少爷身后悠悠地说着，“你若是觉得愧疚，就该去看看你的弟弟妹妹，他们若是活下来了，就是对你最大的谅解。”

小少爷站起身，抹抹眼泪吸吸鼻子，忍着还是抽噎了一下，“嗯……我母亲……”

“他很好，他只是累了。”

“去看看弟弟妹妹吧。”

支走了小少爷，房里就只剩小妈和大夫了。大夫走到床边坐下，把搁在外面变的冰凉的手放回被褥里，怜爱的摸了摸小妈的脸颊，真是可怜，漂亮的人儿给糟蹋成这样。

“我留下来，可好。”


	11. Chapter 11

11爹爹

大少爷今日格外欢喜，跟着下人们一起筹备东西，亲自上房拉了红绸。

今日是双子的百日酒，钱府热闹非凡，倒是小少爷独自躲在后院远远的看着，他还是不敢去见母亲，只在母亲休息的时候才偷偷看一眼。

“雅儿。”

小少爷看了许久都没找到的母亲正站在自己身后，“……”

“雅儿，过来。”小妈张开手，“到这来。”

没人真的在意这对双子是谁的，只知道两个胖娃娃可爱的出奇，见了这么些生人也不哭不闹，还咯咯的笑，没长牙的小嘴可爱极了，还有那双漂亮的大眼睛，滴溜溜的看着就机灵。

入夜了，钱府静悄悄的，小妈卧房的烛火已经熄了，只剩小少爷的还亮着。

“哥，哥哥？唔！嗯……”

就如此欢喜吗？母亲的孩子……我也是母亲的孩子…。小少爷被突然闯入的大少爷吻住了唇怔怔的想。

大少爷喝了酒，浑身燥热，贴着冰冰凉凉的小少爷上下抚摸，三两下就脱掉了小少爷的衣物，嘴里喃喃的唤着什么。

早就习惯了被抚摸的身体不一会就陷入了情欲，发软的身子要不是被大少爷抱着，早就滑到地上了。大少爷也被吹在耳边的热气弄得心痒，托起小少爷的屁股抱到床上放下，看着那张漂亮的脸蛋喜爱的吻了吻。

今天大少爷格外温柔，带着酒气的口腔高热着，舔在皮肤上都快要灼伤了，小少爷浑身都震颤着，他好久没被这么温柔的对待了，几个月的自责像是在这亲吻中融化了，他委屈的想哭，身体带来的快乐是真实的，可他害怕大少爷认错了人。

穴口揉的松软，一张一张的吸着大少爷的手指，内壁里蠕动着，紧紧地裹着手指。

“啊哈……哈…嗯啊…可以了，进……嗯啊啊……”

大少爷扶着小少爷的腿，慢慢把性器顶进去，又凑上前吻他，舔弄小少爷敏感的耳朵。

喝了酒的大少爷兴奋异常，操弄的力气大了，惹得小少爷直抖，粗硬的性器次次撵过脆弱的敏感点，颤着小嗓子的呻吟声都叫的打弯，像是难受，又像是舒服极了。

小少爷被弄得受不住，呻吟里都带了哭腔，可怜的讨饶，憋了一晚上的哥哥还是叫出了口。

果然大少爷停了下来，小少爷当场就哭了出来，“呜……呜哥哥…哥哥……”

“哥哥…呜呜……别，别丢下我……呜哥哥……”

小少爷哭的伤心，大少爷倒是笑了，吻掉了雅儿脸上的泪珠，凑到耳边，“叫声爹爹吧。”

早晨小妈就告诉了大少爷，雅儿是他的孩子。本是打算一直瞒下去的，却出了那样的事，小妈怕大少爷对雅儿生了芥蒂，这才说了出来。看着闷闷不乐的雅儿小妈自然是心疼的，日子一天天过去也不见好转，想着既然有情，自然会对他更好一些。

心中欢喜的大少爷抱着雅儿操弄，一句一句的诱哄着，说尽了好话发誓不会再扔下雅儿。

“雅儿，我的雅儿，叫爹爹，听话，叫声爹爹，叫了就给你。”


	12. 番外1

番外1 医生

小妈刚喂过奶，奶尖还湿漉漉的泛着水光，脸上红晕一片，下身也一样的发潮。

生双子的时候伤了身子，养了许久才痊愈，大半年的禁欲让身体变得敏感，禁不得撩拨，光是给双子喂奶就舒服的湿了裤子，并紧的双腿不住的摩擦。

大夫把双子送出去交给下人，仔细吩咐了才回来。捏着两个奶尖左瞧右瞧，又挤出一滴奶水才满意的放开。

“恢复的不错，不过你没必要亲自喂养的。”

小妈的乳尖之前被串了孔，大夫日日抹药医治这才从新长上，好在是没什么影响，就是通乳的时候让人受了些苦，本不让他母乳喂养，拧不过他便随着去了。

“你那点奶都不够……小娃娃长了牙是要疼的。”大夫说着被小妈瞪了一眼，便换了一个话题。

“你也不是什么好东西！”小妈有些生气，站起来想换条干净裤子。

这半年大夫留在钱家，不知是和大少爷达成了什么协议，竟住到小妈的院子里来，平日打着照顾的名义对人做些过分的事情，虽是不能欢好但也不差插入的那部分了。有时更甚，合着大少爷一起，一个箍着一个玩弄，毫无缚鸡之力的小妈只能哭着高潮，大夫美其名曰怕小妈生产伤了穴道，帮人恢复伤口，好一个无耻借口。

“诶诶别走啊，不是说最近总是尿不出么？”说着便拦下小妈，把人推回床上，拎着小脚腕把人掀翻过去，大手隔着裤子摸上发了水的私处。

“啊！你别…嗯啊……别啊啊……”

大夫摸着湿软的地方揉弄两下，手指就隔着布料就按了进去，小妈的里衣外套都是最好的，细滑的锦缎冰冰凉凉，揉进穴里吸了好打一片水，又攒不住的顺着褶皱往出流。

“瞧瞧，流这么多水，可不是要尿不出了。”

大夫隔着布料给小妈揉穴，浅浅的抠挖弄得小妈大腿直抖，时不时的揪起中间的小豆豆揉捏一会，等里裤湿透了，这才替小妈换下。

“在这儿等我一会。”大夫说着拿走了小妈的衣物，小妈光裸着身子躲进被褥，不高兴的要他滚。

大夫回来时带着他的小药箱，笑眯眯的遣退了下人。

小妈的身子靠在墙上，两条长腿折着张在两边，中心湿乎乎的肉缝被拉扯的微微张开，大夫伸过手指逗了逗小口也不进去，用两指分开肥白的外阴，露出里面藏着的另一个小洞。

按上去揉揉，刮了点下面的黏液，“你知道这个么，女性的尿道，你还没有用过吧？”

小妈像是被吓到了，发出一声呜咽，挣动着身子要他放开自己。

“把你绑起来就是怕你挣扎，受伤了就不好了。”

大夫那为你好的样子，和一年前骗他把药塞进肚子时一模一样，坏心透了。

“听话，你得相信我，我可是这最好的大夫，”大夫说着从小药箱里拿出了一个小棍，“不会很疼的，捅捅打开了就可以用了。”

“不要！我不要！啊！……你别…啊啊嗯啊……啊疼……”

小棍是空心的，微微有些弯曲，被捏着塞进尿道口，“别这么娇气，喂奶的时候你可不是这样的。”

小棍前端进去了以后就很顺畅了，不一会就破开柔软的道壁插到了尽头。

被顶着膀胱有一种微妙的臌胀感，小腹一阵酸软，激起了一片的鸡皮疙瘩，“啊……啊…好，好奇怪……啊啊不要…嗯啊啊别，别弄了……啊嗯…”

小妈大口的喘着气，嗓音高的尖细，浑身都开始发起抖来，被冷落的阴蒂在空气中独自痉挛着。

大夫一言不发的盯着小妈的下体，手里捏着小棍的末端细细的在里面戳弄，终于找到了什么一样松了一口气。

“宝贝，马上就可以尿出来了。”说着一边用力往里送着小棍，另一只手摸上了上方的阴蒂。

“啊不行……不嗯啊啊别……别揉嗯嗯……啊啊啊……”

小棍终是进到了膀胱里，里头满满的尿液顺着唯一的出口流出，尿道内口的括约肌被撑得酸软，又有源源不断的尿液顺着小棍里的孔流出，满满的失禁感包裹着小妈，哭叫着绷紧了大腿。

“啊啊啊啊……不…不……别这样啊呜呜…求求你呜不要……”

大夫总是坏心的，打开了小妈的尿道不说，还要戏弄他，惹得人哭出来才肯罢休。大夫的拇指堵在小棍末端的孔洞处，还颇有些玩弄的意思点着充血的阴蒂。膀胱里通着小棍，自己无法闭合，唯一的出口就是小棍的内芯，现下又被堵着，尿液都流到的道壁里却出不去，难受的小妈拖着嗓子撒起娇来。

“宝贝你仔细感受感受，记住这种感觉，”说着放开手，等淅淅沥沥的流出些后再次堵上，“记住了，以后就学会了。”

又这么玩了两次以后猛地拔出了小棍，快速的揉动阴蒂，最后小妈哭叫着达到高潮，小腹痉挛着排空了所有尿水。

“呜呜……呜…你走，走开呜……走开！”


	13. 番外2（与正文无关）

与正文无关  
穿越  
囚禁  
斯德哥尔摩

番外2

雅儿已经被关在这个大房子里很久了，久到他自己都记不清了。

大房子里还有一个男人。起初那个男人对他很好，会哄他照顾他，给他吃从没吃过的美味佳肴，带他去漂亮的公园，坐在天上飞的小火车。

从陌生大床上醒来的雅儿是害怕的，明明上一秒还在和母亲撒娇，怎么睁开眼就到了这里。但雅儿还小，单纯的小孩子总是更容易被转移注意力，男人只是给了一把水果糖就成功赢得了雅儿的信任。

再陌生的环境，对于一个孩子来说只是时间的问题，雅儿对每一件没见过的东西都展现出了极大的兴趣，像只猫儿一样好奇的按下电视开关，又被铁盒里突然出声的人影吓到，最后扑到男人怀里抱抱。

雅儿像只漂亮的金丝雀，自由自在。

若是这鸟儿乖巧，自然是无忧的，但雅儿想他的母亲了。他想要回去，回到母亲身边，即便那里没有好吃的糖果，没有能出声的神奇铁盒子。

后来，他被关起来了。他不再被允许出门。再漂亮的金丝雀终究是要进到笼子里，为人豢养。

男人总是温柔的，除了不放他走，一切还和以前一样，就算是雅儿耍脾气哭闹的时候也依然很有耐心，抱进怀里轻轻哄着，一遍一遍的告诉他这是他的家，他不该离开。像是抱了一只刚刚断奶的幼猫，用自己的气息包裹不安的小家伙。温水煮青蛙一般的把自己慢慢渗透进雅儿的生命中，让他逃不出，也忘记逃。

“小雅，再含深一点。”

男人的手掌拂在雅儿的后脑上，也不用力，只是摸猫儿一样让手指穿过毛茸茸的发梢，时不时抚摸作为奖励，“好乖。”

男人舒爽的闭着眼睛，扬起的脖颈让喉结更为突出，上下滑动着。下身紫红的性器被雅儿含在嘴里，红润的小嘴泛着水光，下巴上都是含不住的唾液，慢慢滑落滴到羊绒地毯上。雅儿的口腔很小，吃不下男人全部的性器，但男人从不强迫他，只是每次都会把性器放到他嘴里舔硬，时间或长会短，像是一种仪式，就像现在，他已经退出来了。

“起来吧。”男人抱着光着身子的雅儿亲吻，让本来就有些气喘的雅儿更加喘息不止，揉了揉软腰，“上来，趴着。”

雅儿听话的爬上沙发，手臂撑在沙发背上，塌下腰翘起圆滚的屁股，他喜欢男人的爱抚，当真像只猫一样等着主人的抚摸。

男人贴上去，顺着细滑的脊背一路向下，探进两股之间。吻落在突起的肩胛骨，手指已经探进了后穴，一寸寸抚平褶皱，撑开肠壁，按上了深处的快乐之源。

“啊啊……嗯……”

雅儿受着身后的按揉，肩上又有舌苔的舔弄，漂亮的腰背弯成无可思议的弧度，柔软，而色情。高高翘起的屁股晃着，吸咬着男人的手指，在抽出时翻出内里艳红的媚肉。

雅儿把脸从手臂中抬起来，眼眶微红含着雾气，“想看着你……”

男人笑了笑，默许了小孩撒娇的行为。

沙发太小，男人把雅儿拉到地上，烤着地暖的羊绒地毯温温热热，衬着肌肤雪白的雅儿倒像成精的小羊羔，一样的听话可爱。勾着腿弯挂到肩上，露出里面食髓知味的小穴，翕张着。

“该说什么了？”男人温柔的看着，用拇指蹭着雅儿立起的性器，顺着柱身握住两颗可爱的卵丸。

“嗯啊……要…啊……”雅儿咽了咽多余的口水，“要爸爸进来。”

“好乖。”说着男人便扶着性器慢慢顶了进去，慢慢的，享受整个进入的过程，直到全部吞下后才俯下身子奖励一枚亲吻，“小雅好棒，全都吃下去了。”

绵长腻人的呻吟延绵不断，每一声都喘到了男人心中，抓了雅儿得手去摸他自己的乳尖，“自己揉揉吧。”

“嗯啊……嗯…啊嗯…唔嗯……”

“啊…嗯啊……要，要射……再啊啊……”  
“留下来么？”  
“啊啊……快，快点……”  
“留下来么？”  
“啊嗯…留，留，留下来，不走了，再也不走了……啊啊啊啊……”

“好乖。”


End file.
